The Other Human
by littleredragtop
Summary: Kinda of a sequel to "The Second First" about the possibility of another human coming in and hurting Bellas and Rosalies relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I took this story down cause I was kinda getting some rude feedback. I'm putting it back up though because I've decided it's just a story, right? lol Hope you all enjoy. ******

Chapter 1

Bellas POV

I always assumed that being a Vampire would make the time pass quite a bit slower. As a human, about a third of my day was spent sleeping. Now there was just no need. I even thought that not being able to sleep and dream would be hard to get used to but then again, when you're living your dreams everyday it makes missing the old ones pointless.

My days were so much different too. I'd started reading, A LOT. I didn't tell anyone but I read quite a few sports handbooks so I wouldn't be such a buffoon when baseball Tuesdays or football Fridays popped up. Football was one of my favorites though. Maybe it was the "all-in-fun" tackling, who knows. There was a time when I always wanted to play against whichever team Rosalie was on but I soon learned after taking a couple of her tackles head on, we should be on the same team. I think she enjoyed football Fridays more than any one of us. Of course I could never get enough of being around her anyhow so being hurtled through the air by an Angel wasn't so bad.

Rosalie and I now lived on our own, though we weren't that far from the Cullen house. We built a modest little 5000 sq ft bungalow about 17 miles away. Of course there was a huge garage with cars I'd never even heard of, let alone laid eyes on. My favorite was the little red rag top for sentimental reasons of course. We had everything we needed and were happy live without the things we didn't need. Alice and Jasper still lived with Carlisle and Esme in the big house while Emmet and Edward went to Alaska to live with the Denali Clan. So, in a way, everything worked out quite well. Everyone's stone hearts had healed and the family dynamic eventually returned. Sometimes I'd feel awkward about holding hands with Rosalie in front of them all but in her usual brutish way, didn't really give a shit and did it anyway. I don't think it would have mattered what happened because Esme just wasn't the type to ever judge or hold back with her Love.

Early one spring Edward came home unannounced. It wouldn't have been very strange except for the companion he brought with him. Her name was Julianna. They'd met at a "Vegetarian Support Group" in Anchorage about six months ago. She couldn't resist his old fashioned charm and he couldn't resist her 120 pounds of pure humanness. Yeah that's right, Edwards new girlfriend was rancid, reeking Human!

Later that night when Rosalie and I got home I just couldn't hold in my disdain anymore.

"Honestly, I think Edward could do so much better." I said shaking my head.

"Oh come on Bella, she's actually quite intriguing. You'd know that if would have done more than growled and stomped away." To my shock Rosalie was defending the new addition.

"You've sure turned into a softy." I said back to her.

"Well, there was a time when I was in Love with a human. You know what I mean, Sweetheart. Just because I happen to find her quite breathtaking doesn't mean you won't always have my heart." Rosalie said, winking at me.

"Breathtaking? What the hell Rosalie?" I shouted.

"Holy shit Bella! You're jealous, aren't you?! Oh my Lord you really are!" She said to me while trying to hold back laughter.

"Whatever" was all I could muster up. I was too furious.

"Shhhh…" she said while taking me in her arms, "You know you're the only girl for me. Come one let's go lay down for a while my Love. We'll figure out a way for you to work out some of your frustrations."

A few hours later I was finally calmed down enough to look at the situation without prejudice. After all, I guess I was in her position once and would have felt so uncomfortable if I'd not been taken in as graciously as I had been. So I'd decided that next time I saw this Julianna girl I would try to be civil.

Rosalie's embrace was so comfortable I almost didn't hear when there was a knock at the door. It was Edward. He was holding a great big duffle bag in one hand and in the other he was holding the hand of Julianna. I guess she wasn't so bad looking. She kind of had that whole Nordic look going for her.

Edward spoke first not giving me time to ask him what the hell he was doing here.

He seemed to be looking for words then said, "Bella, Rosalie, good morning. I need a favor…"

**I'm workin on chapter two. Hope you all like Chapter 1!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Bellas POV**

I stood there staring at Edward with my mouth hanging open. How could he ask us this? How could he really expect me and Rosalie to baby-sit his new pet while everyone else went to some sort of Volturi meeting? Especially when Rosalie and I didn't share the same feelings on the whole situation. Of all the people I would have expected to flip out, it would have been my possessive little Rose but she seemed to like Julianna way more than she should have.

"Edward, we'd be happy to entertain your friend for a few days." Rosalie said.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me skeptically. If he could read my mind he'd get his shit off my doorstep and get his girlfriend out of my sight. Unfortunately he was reading Rosalie's and somehow she must have had civil things in her head because he left Julianna there without another thought.

"Sorry, but the only food we have here is you." I said while shrugging.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about putting you two out so I'll just try to stay out of your way. Neither seen nor heard." Julianna smiled at me.

Of course Edward would be attracted the most polite and cordial girl on the western seaboard.

Sensing the tension, Rosalie finally spoke. "Bella why don't you head into town and pick up something our guest can eat. I'd go but I forget what tastes good anymore." She was actually giggling.

"Rose, can we talk in private for a minute please?" I asked.

I lead her out to the garage and sat on the hood of one of the more expensive looking cars. I knew she's hate it.

"Look, this is a bad idea Rosalie. How can you not see it?" I asked.

"Bella, you have to learn some restraint. And some tolerance wouldn't hurt either." She seemed to be scolding me.

I lost my temper. "So this is all it takes huh Rose? One warm blooded piece of ass saunters into our life and suddenly you've got a new best friend? This is bullshit! I literally went through hell so I could be with you forever and this is how you repay me??!"

"Okay that's enough!" Rosalie yelled at me. "You ARE going into town to pick up some food and when you get back your attitude is going to change. I don't know what's wrong with you Bella but you need to go stick your head in a freezer or something."

I was speechless. All I could do was jump in a car and leave before I said something I'd regret.

**Rosalies POV**

I didn't know what was wrong with Bella and it was starting to worry me. She had a temper that kept rearing it's head at the least opportune moments. Ever since we fell in Love and I changed her I've been trying to change too. I've been trying to be more understanding and even tempered. I guess you could say that the more I started to mellow, the angrier and more unpredictable she became. Our Love life seemed to suffer too. Bella became strangely aggressive and insatiable. Don't get me wrong, I Loved it but all the changes were starting to effect me. I was starting to wonder if she didn't Love me anymore; that she was starting to regret our plans for "forever." I felt myself becoming whiny and submissive. I was not the Rosalie Hale that I'd been for the centuries before I'd met Bella.

**Bellas POV**

The closer I got to town, the guiltier I felt. I even started doing this weird dry-vampire-crying thing that Rosalie did all the time. I couldn't believe my eyes the first time she did it. My amazingly strong wife was going through something that I just couldn't figure out. Maybe we needed counseling or something. That's when I got the idea to talk to Carlisle as soon as he got home. First things first though, I had to go home and deal with the human and the crumbling Vampire in less than an hour.

When I got back to the house the atmosphere had changed a lot. Julianna had gone upstairs to sleep and Rosalie was in our bedroom reading "Car and Driver."

"I haven't seen you read one of those in months." I said in a low voice while I walked over to her.

"I know," she said. "A lot of things seem to be different, don't they?" She asked sadly.

"Rosalie, I'm going to do whatever is in my power to make up for the way I acted earlier. I haven't been around that many humans and I guess seeing you so taken with one kinda through me for a loop." I was trying to apologize. "It's just that I Love you so much and I can't understand why you Love me at all." I was starting to babble. Even as a Vampire I still tripped over my tongue.

"It's not all your fault." She sighed. "I think this isolation is getting to us in ways we never imagined. I've got an idea. Tomorrow, let's you and I take Julianna on a tour of our little part of the state. It'll be good for us all." She was smiling at herself, proud of her good idea.

"I'll do anything you want." I said.

"That's my girl." Rosalie winked. "Now come lay down with me and see if we can't figure out how to make up the old fashioned way."

"You got it babe. Just lemme get these groceries put away then I'm yours." I hated seeing vegetables go spoiled even though I had no interest them.

Rosalie smiled and nodded and I headed into our very unused kitchen. While I was putting things away something hit me like a brick wall. A sudden burning in my throat and a noticeable change in my eyes. That girl was down the hallway. Less than 20 feet away, directly ahead of me. I didn't know if I could handle this temptation. I started making my way to the entry of hallway. I could feel my mouth start to fill with venom and found myself hunched over, almost like I was hunting. Then something startled me.

"Bella hurry up." I heard Rosalie calling out to me.

"Coming!" I said back after shaking my head and returning to non-prowl mode.

Wrapped in Rosalie's trusting arms I felt guilty again. If she hadn't called my name, how far would I have gone? Could I be trusted? Maybe she was right. All this isolation had given me a false sense of security.

My lips found their way to Rosalie's and we kissed like it was our first time. I needed to be lost in her to be able to get my mind off my near slip. After making Love for hours on end we finally just laid with our limbs and bodies entwined.

"Oh my Love, you're going to do so well tomorrow." Rosalie said with her head on my chest.

After a few moments of silence all I could say was, "I hope you're right….."

**So that's chapter 2. I hope you all like it!  **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

The three of us were riding along the back roads early that morning and actually having a good time. Rosalie wanted to take her convertible so Julianna would be able to see out of the car better. It turned out that it was a great idea because I sat in the front seat keeping Julianna downwind from me and making my urge to bite way less tempting. Rosalie and I held hands and shared little inside jokes when we'd drive by one of our old make out spots or see a broken off tree I'd jumped into when I challenged her to a tree climbing contest. Our argument the night before seemed like ions ago and we both seemed to be slowly easing back into our old ways.

When we got back to our house it was late afternoon and starting to rain. I still wanted to talk Carlisle so I offered to park the car and dry it off while Rosalie and Julianna went straight into the house. I figured that would be a great time to give Carlisle a call. I gave the car a quick rub down, Rosalie hated the thought of her precious car being stuck in the garage with dirty rain water all over it. I tried to use my phone but the battery was dead, if only everything else was as durable as I was now. I'd have to try again tomorrow.

The next few days went by without incident. I tried hard not to be rude but it wasn't always so easy. I stuck my foot in my mouth one too many times Rosalie finally dragged me out of the house and into the woods for a scolding.

"So Bella? Have you completely given up on acting like a decent host?" Rosalie asked. She was tapping her toe impatiently waiting for me to answer.

"Yep!" Was all I said.

"Ahhh you are so stubborn!" She huffed.

"I'm not THAT stubborn Rose. You know, theoretically you and I are still newlyweds and I don't like having unwanted company constantly fucking that up!!" I tried not to yell but it wasn't easy.

"Okay, I can understand that aspect. I've been missing the sex too but this is good for us too but you've really got to try harder Bella. I don't like feeling like I have to keep an eye on you all the time just because there is warm blood in the house." She said shaking her head.

"So who are you more worried about Rosalie? Your wife or your little borrowed pet human?" I asked.

"You know something Bella? You are turning me into a sniveling, whimpering child. Part of me wants to break into tears and beg you to smarten up but the other part of me wants to wring your fucken neck!" She growled.

"Nice, Rose. You have such a way with words." I said shaking my head.

"I think you should go over to Carlisle and Esme's until they come home, okay?" But she wasn't asking.

I left our house without answering her and before I knew it I was standing outside of the Cullen house. Carlisle came outside to meet me, he looked worried. I told him about the problems Rosalie and I had been having lately. There were probably little bits and pieces I should have omitted but once I started talking I couldn't stop. Carlisle was really great though and let me go on and on until I was finally finished.

After careful consideration he finally spoke."Well Bella, Rosalie has been through a lot as a Vampire and her life as a human was even worse. I'm guessing that her like for Julianna is nothing more than her missing her humanity. It's happened to us all and will happen to you too. Give Rosalie some time Bella. You can stay here as long as you need. Esme would love the company."

"Thanks Carlisle, you're a life saver." I said and gave him a hug.

After a few days I couldn't handle being away Rosalie. I was surprised she hadn't called me or anything because Edward and Julianna had left days ago. I wondered if she was punishing me or just really enjoyed the time away. All the speculating was killing me and I just couldn't handle it anymore. I had to go home and fix things.

**short chapter, sorry**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BPOV

I walked quite slowly for the whole seventeen miles home. I think every emotion in the book ran through my body. I was excited to see my beautiful Rose but I was also nervous. I felt guilty for not trying to understand her better but I felt angry at her for not understanding me either. I wanted to hold her in my arms and never let her go and then I wanted to slap her at the same time. Of course every thought I had only stuck for a moment or two and by the time I was finally home I was more eager than anything. I walked into the house and found Rosalie sitting cross legged on the floor in the far corner of our bedroom.

"Rosalie?" I asked cautiously.

"Hey, you're home." She looked up at me with weary eyes.

We stared at each for a few moments without speaking. I could see that Rosalie looked horrible now that I was standing close to her. She was wearing the same clothes she'd been wearing when I left a few days ago. Her hair was unkempt and her skin looked dull and lackluster. My heart would have been in my throat if it were possible.

"How long have you been sitting there?" I asked.

"How long have you been gone?" She countered.

"Look, I know I fucked up, Rose! I'm sorry….again. I thought everything was about me, but now I see it's not and I feel terrible for accusing you of…." I hung my head.

"Whatever." Was all she said, still staring out the window.

"I talked to Carlisle and Esme, by the way. They really helped me understand a lot of things. Rose, I never realized the sacrifice you were making to keep my secluded so I wouldn't go on a human hunting spree. I wish you would have told me that you need to be around humans. How was I supposed to know?" I was inching closer to her.

"You never asked." Is all she said.

"God Rosalie! I Love you! Will you at least look at me?" I hollered.

She still sat still and silent as ever, just staring out the window. That's when I got an idea. Esme had told me that when Rosalie was first changed she always complained about the temperature. She hated how cold she felt all the time. Esme would run her a hot bath and let me just soak until the hot water warmed her skin. Even though it was a temporary fix, it always calmed Rosalie and made her feel better.

After rummaging around in the bathroom for a while I found some candles and bubble bath. I filled the tub, lit the candles and went back to get my poor Rosalie. I went into our room and picked her up and swooped her into the bathroom before she could protest too much.

"Bella, what are you doing?" She was starting to seem a little bit more interested.

"You'll see. This is going to be our new thing. Just trust me, okay." I winked at her and she nodded back trustingly.

I stood in front of Rosalie and helped her out of her clothes. When she was undressed I started taking my clothes off too. We were standing less than an inch from when she finally through her arms around me and just held on like she was never going to let go. Once we were in the tub I held her in my arms. There was no need to speak or even move. When the water started cooling off I'd drain it and run more hot water in. After a while Rosalie finally relaxed completely and started to talk.

"Thank you, my Love." She hadn't referred to me lovingly in days, I felt like she was coming back to me.

"I'd do anything for you." I said into her ear.

"I know. That's what scares me." She said while poking me in the ribs.

"So, Rose…I was thinking maybe we should go to the "zoo" tomorrow"? I said.

"Bell, there's no zoo around here." She said looking up at me.

"Well I was thinking the Mall. You know, we could hang out and people watch. You could even get into a heated argument with the parking attendant or hiss at some dirty old man for checking out your ass." I offered.

"Oh Bella that's the best idea you've ever had!" She turned around and kissed me.

So that's how we made up. That's how we learned more about each other in four days than we did in the years we'd been together. That's how I learned that our relationship wasn't just about Rosalie protecting me. I learned she needed protecting too and I'd never stop protecting her.

Looking back, I guess the person I have to thank the most is Julianna. Last I heard, her and Edward were swept up in some amazing love story-ish type of thing. I wondered if some day he'd marry her and then turn her or maybe even have kids together…..nah that's just too weird!

The end.

**Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for all the reviews!!!** 


End file.
